


You Sing and Bleed

by skinandbones



Series: Was calling out for help, but heard no noise [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Imprisonment, Lance hates Sendak as always, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He runs and runs until the nightmare swallows him whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Sing and Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Part 3 :>. Please enjoy.

The alarms blared loudly throughout the entire ship while the speakers turned on.

**Prisoner on the run. I repeat. We have a prisoner on the run.**

“Well, fuck you too.” Lance huffed as he ran down the hall until the path split opened in two ways. If only he had a map but whatever instincts he had, he took the right path until a barrier started coming down in front. With a burst of energy, he pushed himself forward and slid underneath it before it completely came down.

“Hah! Take that.” Lance grinned, a bit proud of himself. He stood up and moved on, even meeting some resistance as he covered the distance between them and knocked them out. He took their gun and shot some to clear the way. More soldiers were closing in and Lance kept going.

Lance took another turn and immediately bolted to his left when he saw two more soldiers in sight. He quickly entered through an automatic door and the room completely covered in darkness. 

Damn.

He took a hesitant step forward and suddenly the entire room lit up, revealing endless of rows of life forms in cylindrical containers, hovering in a strange yellow water with a tubes sticking from their head and down their spine.

“Shit!” Lance fell back in horror. He wasn’t going to stay in here for any longer but he found himself flying into a wall from where he was standing. “Fuck!”

“What’s this? A mouse has come out to play?” 

Lance didn’t expect to see him again so soon. He tried to push himself up. “Nice to see you again…”

Sendak lifted Lance up and smashed him into the wall next to him, creating spidery cracks behind. Lance felt the air escaped his lungs and groaned at the growing ache and pressure as he was pressed further into the damaged surface.

“You have fire in you, I’ll give you that. Too bad you didn’t get far.”

“Fuck you.” Lance choked and spat into Sendak’s eye but the Galra commander remained undisturbed. He tried to wiggle out but to no avail. His kicks were futile and his arms felt like cement.

Sendak hummed. “What to do with you? Maybe I should break your legs so you won’t escape next time. Would you like that?”

“Heh. Do your worst.”

“Or a nice bath with the rest of the creatures here. I’m sure it won’t be lonely for you.” 

Lance growled. “Where’s Keith?”

Sendak smiled, baring his fangs. “Where indeed.”

Lance’s heart sank.

“Tell me. What will you do if you find him? There’s no escape for you and even if you somehow managed to pull it off, you’ll be hunted down.” Sendak tightened his grip, watching Lance whimpering in pain.

“I won’t-I won’t let that…” Lance gasped. “Happen.”

“You’re not leaving.” Sendak ended with that before walking back to where the prisons were.

-

Sendak brought Lance back to his cell and threw him inside before locking it.

“Where is he?!” Lance screamed at him when he stood up again, but he was only given a rapturous laughter. Sendak expressed with a delighted look, sending shivers down Lance’s spine. 

“A shame isn’t it? You two are quite _intimate_ and yet, you can’t do anything about it.”

“What?” Lance stilled before he was brimming with anger and rattled the metal in his hands. 

“Tell me!”

“Yes, that’s it. That’s what I want to see. Despair and yet, you cling on whatever hope you have left of him. You can’t save him.” Sendak turned to leave while Lance shouted at him, his words dripping with venom.

Lance banged against the bars for the last time, not caring about the numbing pain in his fists. He settled down, curling himself up in a corner. 

Sleep, he told himself and thought of Keith.

His memories granted him peace.

-

Lance opened his eyes again, letting them adjust to the scene in front of him. He caught his name being repeated many times. It was Keith calling out to him. Lance stared widely at the familiar face in shock and bolted until his body pressed against his cell. He let out a breath of relief and smiled.

“Keith,” His voice honeyed and he found hope on his side again. “You’re back. Jesus Christ, you’re okay. What happened? Did they hurt you? You were gone a while.”

“I…” Keith rubbed his head confusingly before his fingers touched the collar around his neck and frowned. “I remembered this but everything else seemed to be a blur.”

“Hey, hey. It’s all right. Whatever they did, I’m sure it’ll come back to you, right? You should, uh, rest a bit. Save your energy.” Lance gently told him but Sendak’s words seemed to haunt him once more.

Keith is here. He’s fine and talking. That was all Lance wanted. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Keith answered slowly. “What about you, Lance? They hurt you, didn’t they?” He eyed at Lance’s bruises on his arms.

“Oh what? These bad boys?” Lance raised his right arm, the yellow discoloration and dark splotches didn’t worry him one bit. “You said it before. A bit of tussling here and there. Scare tactics.”

“Taking my words now?” 

“I learned from the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at ramblesofskinandbones (Tumblr).


End file.
